Blog użytkownika:Liliana Auditore da Firenze/Saga o Nastoletnich Assasynach
Rozdział 1 "W którym poznaję 'siebie' w roku 1191 i dowiaduję się, że jestem zabójczynią" Pamiętam tylko mocny cios w tył głowy, a potem ciemność. Gdy się ocknęłam, leżałam na szarym łóżku w małym pokoju. Ściany były pomalowane na biało. - Dzień dobry! - powiedziała kobieta o czarnych, kręconych włosach, czarnych oczach, w czarnej, krótkiej spódnicy i w czarnej, haftowanej bluzce. Miała najwięcej z 30 lat. Zęby wyszczerzyła w sztucznym uśmiechu. Nie odpowiedziałam. - Jestem Annabeth - powiedziała, a w jej oczach dostrzegłam błysk. - Wiesz, że to niegrzecznie się nie przedstawiać? Zresztą, i tak będziesz się nazywać "Osiemnastka". - Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. - A teraz chodź! Musimy zacząć sesję. Co? Jaką sesję? Co oni chcą mi zrobić!? - No? Co jest z tobą? Wstawaj, albo będę musiała użyć przemocy! A tego chyba nie chcemy, prawda? Rzeczywiście. Nie chciałam. Mimowolnie wstałam i udałam się za Annabeth. "Osiemnastka"? Co to ma niby znaczyć!? Przeszłyśmy przez długi korytarz i dotarłyśmy do wielkiej, pustej sali pośrodku której znajdował się dziwny, podświetlony stół, komputer, oraz biurko. Przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz. Przy stole stał mężczyzna w szarym garniturze i białym płaszczu. - Och! Panna eee... - nie dokończył i wyjął z pod płaszcza kartki, przeglądając je szybko. - ... Eee... Panno... Mary – dokończył. - Zapewne znasz już pannę Annabeth. Nazywam się... Po prostu mów mi "Profesorze". Annabeth uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Podejdź tu – poprosił. - Nie bój się... Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy... Profesor uśmiechnął się pogodnie i, w przeciwieństwie do Annabeth, szczerze. Był łysy i miał... Wydaje mi się, że brązowe oczy. Był tak trochę po 40-tce i nosił lekko przekrzywione okulary na czubku nosa. Po plecach przebiegł mnie kolejny zimny dreszcz. Coś się we mnie zagotowało. Stanęłam w lekkim rozkroku... No i się zaczęło... Nie dziwię się, czemu lekarze chcieli mnie wysłać do psychiatryka. Gdy tylko czuję zagrożenie, przyjmuję pozycję obronną, a postacie i przedmioty zaczynają się świecić na różne kolory. Wystarczy, że ktoś wtedy poruszy się choćby o milimetr, a ja atakuję. Bez zastanowienia. Wszyscy lekarze twierdzili, że to nadpobudliwość, albo problemy psychiczne z powodu braku rodziny, lub przebywania z innymi dziećmi w sierocińcu, które robiły sobie ze mnie worek treningowy... W rzeczywistości, to ja zwykle robiłam z innych dzieci worki treningowe, ale i tak nie sądzę, że ktoś z ADHD, lub inną chorobą psychiczna, od razu czując zagrożenie jest w stanie użyć nawet zębów, aby pokonać przeciwnika i od razu ustawia się w pozycji obronnej. No i oczywiście nigdy nie słyszałam o wypadkach, kiedy ktoś widział postacie lub przedmioty podświetlające się na różne kolory. Annabeth przebiegł dreszcz, a profesor westchnął. - Uspokój się... Naprawdę nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić... - Jasne... To może utniemy sobie partyjkę pokera przy tym stole? - prychnęłam. - Ma charakterek - stwierdziła Annabeth. - Taaak... - ponownie westchnął profesor. -Jest zupełnie jak "Piętnastka", prawda? Annabeth pokiwała głową. - Masz dwa wyjścia – zaczęła. - Albo dobrowolnie podejdziesz do tego stołu, położysz się na nim, a my w spokoju będziemy mogli zacząć sesję... - ... Albo będziemy zmuszeni cię uśpić - dokończył profesor. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam zapewniać się, że nic mi nie grozi. Podziałało. Profesor i Annabeth przestali świecić się na czerwono, a ja rozluźniłam się i podeszłam do stołu. Nie chciałam zostać uśpiona. Zresztą, kto by chciał? - Grzeczna dziewczynka - powiedział profesor. - Nie jestem tak grzeczna - mruknęłam. Profesor zaśmiał się, a Annabeth podeszła do komputera obok stołu i zaczęła wystukiwać coś na klawiaturze. - Ekhem... - chrząknął profesor. Annabeth przewróciła oczami. - Czy musisz wykładać o sesji temu bachorowi? - Pacjent to pacjent, panno Annabeth. Musi znać swoją "diagnozę". Wzdrygnęłam się na słowo "pacjent". - Ale najpierw może nieco się zapoznamy? - zaproponował profesor. - Czy znałaś swoich rodziców? - Nie - odpowiedziałam posłusznie. - Czy cokolwiek kiedyś o nich słyszałaś? - Nie. - Na pewno? - Tak. Tu profesor na chwilę przerwał, po czym kontynuował dalej. - Nazwisko? - Nie znam. - Wiek? - Dwana... Trzynaście lat. Właściwie nie wiem, czemu odpowiadałam na te wszystkie pytania. Przecież to jacyś zupełnie obcy ludzie, nie wyglądający, aby mieli dobre zamiary. - Od kiedy nie posiadasz serdecznego palca? - Eee... - nie umiałam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nigdy nie zwracałam zbytniej uwagi na mój wygląd. Wiedziałam tylko, że mam długie, brązowe wlosy i niebieskie oczy. - Trafiła do sierocińca, gdy miała zaledwie niecały miesiąc - odezwała się niespodziewanie Annabeth. - Miała 3 lata, kiedy przyjęła ją pierwsza rodzina zastępcza. Po roku przyjęła ją druga. - Czemu nie została w pierwszej? - zainteresował się profesor. - Mała była nieznośna. Biegała po domu jak opętana, wspinała się po szafkach, demolowała dom, zadusiła kota... I tak przez 10 lat przprowadzała się od jednej rodziny zastępczej, do drugiej... Parę miesięcy temu uciekła od państwa Reeve... Zapewne musiała znaleźć moje dane w internecie, gdyż nie lubiłam się nimi zbytnio dzielić. Szczególnie, że nie miałam z kim... - No dobrze. Teraz trochę lepiej się znamy - powiedział profesor. - Chyba TY "teraz trochę lepiej mnie znasz" - poprawiłam w myślach. - Panno Annabeth? - Tak? - Proszę znaleźć jakieś najstabilniejsze wspomnienie, aby Mary mogła się zsynchronizować z przodkiem... - Połóż się! - rozkazała Annabeth. Położyłam się. To dziwne, ponieważ mój mózg nie wydał żadnego polecenia na zmianę pozycji ciała. - Ciekawe... Dałaś jej coś, Annabeth? - spytał profesor. -Och... Nic takiego... Tylko parę pigułek "uspokajających"... Prawdopodobnie to właśnie przez te pigułki "uspokajające" odpowiedziałam na wszystkie pytania profesora i wykonałam polecenie Annabeth wbrew własnej woli. - Dobrze panno Mary - zaczął profesor. - Czy wiesz co to jest... - Daruj sobie wykład profesorku! - przerwała Annabeth. - Nie mamy czasu na "wykłady". Powiem to w skrócie; za chwilę cofniesz się do roku 1191 i zsynchronizujesz się ze swoim przodkiem, czyli wcielisz się w życie twojej odpowiedniczki żyjącej za czasów trzeciej krucjaty, kapujesz? - N... Nie kapuję - odpowiedziałam szczerze. Profesor ponownie westchnął, a świat zaczął rozmazywać mi się przed oczami. - Byle tylko nie... I dalej już nie usłyszałam... Synchronizacja z przodkiem / rok 1191 ---- Dziewczynka. Mała dziewczynka. Tłum ludzi wokół niej. Szary kapturek zaciągnięty na głowę. Ludzie nie zwracają na nią uwagi. Stoi z wyciągniętymi dłońmi. Prosi o jałmużnę. Obraz się rozmazuje. ---- Wieża. Na dachu wieży stoją dwie osoby. Dorosły mężczyzna i mała dziewczynka. Dziewczynka ma co najmniej 7 lat. Mężczyzna kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. Ojciec. Tak, to jej ojciec. Wręcza jej coś. Złoty medalion. Obraz się rozmazuje. ---- Willa. Piękna willa pośrodku miasta. Dziewczynka śpi w łóżku. Na szyi ma złoty medalion. Przy oknie stoi ojciec dziewczynki. Wydaje się być zaniepokojony. Drży. Budzi dziewczynkę. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Puka? Nie, wali w nie pięścią. Słychać krzyk. Do pokoju wpadają czterej mężczyźni z bronią. Strach. Jeden z nich w czarnych szatach i czarnym kapturze spogląda na dziewczynkę, po czym na jej ojca. Paraliżujący strach. Z rękawa jego szaty wysuwa się ostrze. Podbiega w stronę dziewczynki, w jego oczach płonie nienawiść. Chcę zabić dziewczynkę. Ból. Kropelki ciepłej krwi na jej twarzy. Krew ojca. Klęczy przed nią. Pierś ma przebitą ostrzem. Zdoła tylko wyszeptać: "Uciekaj!". Nienawiść. Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach wysuwa ostrze z ciała ojca. "Uciekaj!". Dziewczynka odwraca się i wyskakuje przez okno. W oczach ma łzy. Noc. Pada deszcz. W oddali słychać grzmoty. Biegnie przez ulice miasta. Nie odwraca się ani na moment. Mężczyźni podążają za nią. Doganiają ją. Kątem oka dostrzega, jak zakapturzona postać wysuwa swe ukryte ostrze. Zamyka oczy, wciąż biegnąc. Mężczyzna w czarnym kapturze skacze. Cud. Dziewczynka wciąż biegnie. Żyje. Odwraca głowę. Anioł. Anioł w białej szacie. Siłuje się z zakapturzoną postacią. "Uciekaj!". Słychać krzyk. Zapach krwi. Biegnie dalej. Nie zatrzymuje się. Obraz się rozmazuje. ---- I znów dziewczynka pośrodku tłumu. Ma może z osiem lat, nie więcej. Szary kapturek zaciągnięty na głowę. Wyciąga dłonie w błagalnym geście. Prosi o jałmużnę. U lewej dłoni nie ma serdecznego palca. Powiew chłodnego wiatru. Ktoś kładzie jej monetę na ręku. Podnosi głowę. Anioł. Anioł w białej szacie. Biały kaptur zasłania część jego twarzy. Dziewczynka widzi tylko jego łagodne rysy twarzy. Uśmiecha się do niej. Odchodzi. Dziewczynka stoi tak jeszcze chwilkę po czym rusza w ślad za Aniołem. Przepycha się przez tłum. Nie spuszcza Anioła z oka. Podąża za nim. Wychodzi z tłumu. Anioła już nie ma. ---- Nie pamiętam, kiedy znalazłam się w łóżku. Usiadłam. "Co za dziwny sen" - pomyślałam i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam profesora i Annabeth. - I jak ci się podobało? - spytał profesor. - "Podobało" co? - dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że to nie był sen. To była przeszłość. - Twoje wspomnienie - odpowiedział profesor. - A dokładniej wspomnienie twojego przodka. - Taa... Było dość... Straszne – stwierdziłam. - Tak się cieszę, że zdałaś test i będziemy mogli kontynuować sesję! - Zdałam... test? - Teraz wreszcie będziesz mogła wcielić się w życie przodka! - Wcielić się w życie przodka? - Podczas sesji będziesz przeżywać to co twój przodek... - A dokładniej mówiąc, staniesz się nim - wtrąciła dotąd milcząca Annabeth. - To znaczy... - ... Że będziesz odczuwać wszystkie uczucia przodka, słyszeć jego myśli, patrzeć na świat jego oczami... - uprzedziła mnie Annabeth. - A potem?- spytałam. - Po czym? - Po mojej sesji? Profesor chrząknął. - Zobaczymy... - odparła spokojnie Annabeth. Po plecach przebiegł mnie zimny dreszcz. Myślałam, jak stąd zwiać. - Czego wy w ogóle ode mnie chcecie!? Porwaliście mnie, wsadziliście do tej maszyny i odtwarzacie wspomnienia mojego przodka! Po co to wszystko!? - Po pierwsze: nie chcemy nic od ciebie, a od twojego przodka. Po drugie: sama położyłaś się na tej "maszynie", a po trzecie... Posiadasz, a raczej twój przodek posiadał bardzo cenną informację... - odparła z nieudawanym Annabeth - No i oczywiście potrzebujemy ciebie, abyś... wykorzystała te informację... - Ale ja jestem tylko zwykłą trzynastolatką! Nie posiadam żadnych specjalnych mocy nadprzyrodzonych! - Ależ posiadasz! A zresztą... Nie jesteś "zwykłą trzynastolatką"... - W takim razie niby kim!? Kosmitką!? - Nie. Jesteś Asasynką. Rozdział 2 "W którym wcielam się w mojego przodka i spotykam Assassyna." Asasyn - zabójca. Ale ja nie mam nic wspólnego z żadnymi Asasynami! Pierwsze słyszę o 'Asasynach'! - Potrzebujemy pewnej informacji od twojego przodka - powiedziała Annabeth. Nie odpowiedziałam. Wciąż byłam w szoku po tym co usłyszałam. - Nie jestem żadną Asasynką! - krzyknęłam po chwili zastanowienia. - Ależ jesteś! Jak inaczej wytłumaczysz brak serdecznego palca? - spytał profesor. - Nieszczęśliwy wypadek! - odparłam szybko. Annabeth parsknęła. - Nie! To u Asasynów dziedziczne! - zapewniał profesor. - A jak wyjaśnisz "orli wzrok"? - wtrąciła Annabeth. - Co? - "Orli wzrok". To wtedy kiedy postacie, lub przedmioty, świecą się na różne kolory w zależności od ich intencji - odpowiedział profesor. - Np. sojusznicy świecą się na niebiesko - dodała Annabeth. - Dokładnie! Dzięki temu Asasyni mogą łatwo stwierdzić, jakie zamiary mają postacie lub czy są ich sojusznikami. "Orli wzrok" działa także na przedmioty, które mogą wejść z Asasynem w interakcję. - Np. drzwi - Annabeth skrzywiła ię lekko. - Czy teraz już kapujesz co to "orli wzrok'? - Skąd wy w ogóle wiecie, że coś takiego mam! - krzyknęłam po chwili milczenia. - Ach, to proste! - zaczął profesor. - Po pierwsze, czytaliśmy co nieco o twojej dziwnej "wadzie" wzroku w twoich aktach, a po drugie, gdy miałaś właśnie zacząć swoją pierwszą sesję, 'włączyłaś' swój "orli wzrok" i przyjęłaś pozycję obronną, co także jest charakterystyczne u Asasynów. - „Włączyłam”? - Tak. Asasyni kontrolują, kiedy chcą użyć "orlego wzroku", a kiedy nie. Na razie jeszcze nie umiesz nad tym panować, ale z czasem nauczysz się. - To bardzo przydatna umiejętność - wtrąciła Annabeth - szczególnie przydaje się w tłumie, gdzie możesz odróżnić zwykłych przechodniów od agentów, którzy cię śledzą... - Annabeth... Zrozumiałam, że nie jestem jedyną Asasynką w tym pomieszczeniu. - Ale po czym poznaliście, że używam go w danej chwili? - kontynuowałam. - No więc... - Źrenice oka zwężają się, a tęczówki momentalnie zmieniają kolor na szary - uprzedziła profesora Annabeth. - Właśnie. Zamrugałam odruchowo. - Czy teraz już wierzysz, że jesteś Asasynką, czy mamy ci dalej tłumaczyć jak pięciolatce? - spytała ironicznie Annabeth. Wierzcie mi, lub nie, ale trudno jest sobie uświadomić, że jest się zabójcą. - Wstawaj Osiemnastko! Musimy kontynuować sesję! - "Osiemnastko"? - Właściwie powinnaś nazywać się „Obiekt numer 18”, ale "Osiemnastka" brzmi prościej - zaśmiała się Annabeth. ---- - Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie! – krzyknęłam, gdy już leżałam na owej dziwnej maszynie, dzięki której mogłam oglądać wspomnienia swojego przodka. - Jak nazywa się ta, eee... Maszyna? - "Animus wersja 3.0" - powiedział profesor. - "Wersja 3.0"? Czy to znaczy, że były... poprzednie wersje? - A jak myślisz, Osiemnastko? Czemu jest "wersja 3.0" i czemu nazywasz się "Osiemnastką"? Hę? - spytała Annabeth. - Eee... - Co za domyślność! - stwierdziła ironicznie, po czym spojrzała na profesora. - Annabeth! – zaczął - dość tych gierek! Ustaw najstabilniejsze wspomnienie! - Miłego seansu... - zdążyłam jeszcze usłyszeć za nim świat rozmazał mi się przed oczami... ---- ''- Hej mała! Wstawaj! Już dojechaliśmy do Jerozolimy! - usłyszałam gdy wóz się zatrzymał. '' Usiadłam, przeciągnęłam się i rozejrzałam dookoła. Zatrzymaliśmy się tuż przy bramie głównej. Jerozolimę otaczały ogromne mury i jedyna droga do miasta prowadziła przez ową bramę główną. Na dodatek pilnowali jej strażnicy, a w nocy zamykano wjazd, więc gdy ktoś dotarł do miasta po zmierzchu, musiał czekać do rana, aż strażnicy znów ją otworzą. Strażnicy pilnowali także, by do miasta nie dostali się żadni włóczędzy i... Inne podejrzane typki. W tym ja. Od bodajże 5 lat „nielegalnie” podróżuję od miasta żyjąc z kradzieży i żebractwa. Mam prawie 13 lat, a moim domem jest ulica. Gdy miałam coś około roku straciłam matkę, a niecałe 6 lat później ojca. Nie widzę przed sobą świetlanej przyszłości. Na świecie nie ma dobrych ludzi, którzy zaoferują mi nocleg, lub parę monet. No, może z wyjątkiem kupca, z którym przyjechałam do Jerozolimy. Poznałam go w Akce... A raczej on poznał mnie, gdy ukrywałam się w jego wozie przed strażnikami za kradzież paru miedziaków. Zaoferował mi przejazd z Akki do Jerozolimy w zamian pomoc przy towarach i koniach. Zgodziłam się. I tak miałam już dosyć 'pozostałości' Akki" ale oprócz kupca nie znam innych „dobrych” ludzi. Na ogół widzę takich mężczyzn, którzy na mój widok szczerzą zęby i pogwizdują. Na ich widok robi mi się niedobrze i staram się jak najprędzej od nich oddalić. Są także kobiety w bogato szytych sukniach, które wytykają mnie palcem i szepczą coś między sobą. Zwykle to waśnie one wyganiają mnie z bogatej dzielnicy miasta, krzycząc: "Wynoś się stąd, ty śmierdziuchu!" i chichocząc przy tym. Ale najgorsi są żebracy. Ci, z którymi żyję na co dzień. Gapią się na mnie jak na jakąś „gorszą” choć często sami wyglądają gorzej ode mnie. Popychają mnie, plują na mnie, naśmiewają się ze mnie... Są także inne dzieciaki głodujące i żyjące z żebractwa. Na początku głównie z tego żyłam... Ale potem zrozumiałam, że żebractwo nie ma sensu. Inni i tak nie dadzą ci nawet złamanego grosza. Dlatego zaczęłam kraść. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby ktoś łaskawie dał mi chociaż jednego miedziaka. No… Prawie nigdy… Ale to był Anioł! ''- No? Siadaj koło mnie na koźle (miejsce na wozie gdzie siedzi woźnica)!'' Do wozu podszedł strażnik. ''- Stać! Kto jedzie?'' ''- Witam. Jestem kupcem z Akki. Sprzedaję dzbany i kosze wiklinowe.'' ''- Acha… A ta dziewczyna?'' ''- To moja córka.'' Strażnik przyjrzał mi się uważnie. - Hm… W porządku. Możecie jechać. Od kiedy w roku 1191 w trzech miastach: Akce, Damaszku i Jerozolimie miała miejsce tajemnicza seria zabójstw, podwojono straż i zamknięto wszystkie bramy prowadzące do miasta, z wyjątkiem bramy głównej. Wjechaliśmy na rynek. Chociaż Jerozolima była o wiele mniejsza od Akki i Damaszku, miasto było uważane za jedno z najważniejszych w Ziemi Świętej. Na ulicach tłoczyli się ludzie, a kupcy zachwalali swoje towary. Podjechaliśmy pod jeden z pustych straganów na rynku i wysiedliśmy z wozu. Pomogłam kupcowi wyładować towary i napoiłam konie. ''- Dziękuję ci za pomoc, drogie dziecko - powiedział kupiec.'' ''- Nie. To ja panu dziękuję - odparłam i skłoniłam się. Kupiec zaśmiał się i wręczył mi parę miedziaków. Jeszcze raz skłoniłam się i odeszłam od straganu.'' ''- Tylko tym razem lepiej na siebie uważaj! - krzyknął za mną.'' ''- Dobrze! - obiecałam i udałam się w stronę meczetu (kościoła muzułmanów). '' Zmierzchało. Musiałam znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie będę mogła przenocować. Najlepiej jakiś stog siana. Zaciągnęłam na głowę mój szary kaptur i podeszłam do ściany meczetu. Obejrzałam się, czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych strażników i czy ktoś mnie nie obserwuje. Nie zauważyłam nikogo podejrzanego w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam się wspinać po ścianie. Nigdy nie miałam problemów ze wspinaniem się na budynki. Robiłam to często, gdy chciałam zwiać strażnikom lub po prostu, żeby zorientować się w jakiej części miasta jestem. Meczet nie był wysoki, więc szybko wspięłam się na jego szczyt. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i zauważyłam coś… A raczej kogoś… Po dachach budynków biegł jakiś człowiek! Przetarłam oczy i spojrzałam jeszcze raz. Człowiek w białych szatach zeskoczył z dachu i wtopił się w tłum. Serce zaczęło walić mi mocniej. Anioł. Nie czekałam dłużej. Również zeskoczyłam z meczetu i zaczęłam przepychać się przez tłum. ''- Złodziej! - usłyszałam, a koło mnie przemknął chłopak w takim samym szarym kapturze, co ja.'' ''- Tam jest! - krzyknął strażnik wskazując palcem… Mnie.'' ''- O-o… - mruknęłam, odwróciłam się i puściłam biegiem.'' ''- Łapać go! Nie pozwólcie mu uciec! - wrzeszczał strażnik'' Wspięłam się po jednym z budynków na dach i miałam nadzieję, że strażnicy się ode mnie odczepią. Zwykle dawali sobie spokój. Ale nie tym razem. Jeden ze strażników podstawił drabinę, a reszta zaczęła się po niej wspinać. Zaklęłam cicho i zaczęłam uciekać skacząc od dachu jednego budynku, do drugiego. Na szczęście byłam szybsza od strażników, ale na moje nieszczęście w pewnym momencie potknęłam się o jedną z dachówek i spadłam z budynku. Uderzyłam twarzą o ziemię. Fartem nie złamałam nosa. Znajdowałam się w ciemnym zaułku. Szybko wstałam i już miałam biec dalej, gdy wtem usłyszałam: ''- Tam jest!'' I ktoś złapał mnie mocno za rękę. Dopadli mnie. Strażników było około dwudziestu. Próbowałam się wyrwać. ''- Nic nie ukradłam! To tamten chłopak!'' ''- Skoro nic nie ukradłaś… - zaczął strażnik trzymający mnie za rękę w czarnym hełmie - … To czemu przed nami uciekałaś?'' Jęknęłam. ''- Oddaj to, a może darujemy ci życie…'' ''- Ale ja nic nie mam!'' ''- W porządku… Dam ci ostatnią szansę. Oddaj mi to, albo… Wiesz jaka kara spotyka złodziei?'' Jęknęłam jeszcze głośniej. ''- Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz bez swoich rączek… - Wyszczerzył zęby strażnik w czarnym hełmie - Przytrzymajcie ją!'' Dwaj strażnicy podbiegli i chwycili mnie pod ręce. ''- Najpierw lewa, czy prawa?'' Nie odpowiedziałam. ''- W takim razie zaczniemy od lewej.'' Próbowałam się wyrwać. Bezskutecznie. Strażnik trzymający moją lewą rękę puścił mnie na ułamek sekundy, po czym ponownie schwycił, tym razem za moją dłoń. Wyprostował mi rękę, a strażnik w czarnym hełmie wyciągnął swój miecz. Podszedł do mnie i przymierzył się do ciosu. Pisnęłam cicho po czym wrzasnęłam na całe gardło: ''- Pomoocyyy!'' Strażnik zaśmiał się i uniósł miecz. Zamknęłam oczy. Strach. Usłyszałam charkot i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że wciąż posiadam moją lewą rękę. Otworzyłam oczy. Strażnik w czarnym hełmie stał z uniesionym mieczem i rozwartymi ustami, z których lała się krew. Upadł. Anioł. Anioł w białych szatach. Kaptur zasłaniał jego twarz. ''- To Asasyn! Brać go! – usłyszałam.'' Strażnicy gromadą rzucili się na niego. Wyciągnął swój miecz i zaszarżował na jednego ze strażników, przebijając mu pierś ostrzem, po czym skoczył na następnego i poderżnął mu gardło. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że nikt mnie już nie trzyma. Miałam ochotę zwiać stąd jak najszybciej, ale nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Wpatrywałam się jak mój wybawca bez trudu rozprawia się ze strażnikami. Po chwili już wszyscy strażnicy leżeli na ziemi w kałużach krwi. Jeszcze tylko niektórzy jęczeli i i zwijali się z bólu w ostatnich podrygach życia. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Anioł schował miecz, odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. ''- Zaczekaj! - krzyknęłam i postąpiłam krok do przodu. Coś chlusnęło mi pod nogami i na pewno nie była to woda. Znów zakręciło mi się w głowie. Anioł zatrzymał się.'' ''- K… Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - spytałam.'' Brak odpowiedzi. Przełknęłam ślinę i postąpiłam kolejny krok w stronę Anioła. Pod stopami znowu coś chlusnęło. ''- Czemu mi pomogłeś?'' Kolejny brak odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą do mnie. To nie był on. Anioł, który uratował mnie, gdy byłam mała, miał bladą cerę, niebieskie oczy i łagodne rysy twarzy. Ten, miał ciemną cerę, brązowe oczy i lekki zarost, a na jego prawym policzku widniała blizna. Zrobiłam kolejny krok do przodu i to był błąd… Tym razem zamiast chluśnięcia usłyszałam głośne chrupnięcie. Po plecach przebiegł mnie dreszcz. Świat zawirował mi przed oczami i poczułam mdłości. Jęknęłam cicho i straciłam przytomność. ---- - A kim właściwie są ci „Asasyni”? – spytałam, gdy wyszłam z Animusa. - No bo to, że są zabójcami to już wiem, ale… - To zakon - uprzedziła mnie Annabeth. - Ich główna siedziba mieściła się w Masjafie. - Acha… Czasami ma wrażenie, że potrafi mi czytać w myślach. - No, a teraz idź odpocząć. Jutro czeka nas kolejny, ciężki dzień pracy - powiedział profesor. ---- Tej nocy śnił mi się bardzo dziwny sen. Widziałam kogoś bardzo podobnego do Asasyna, który uratował moją odpowiedniczkę z przeszłości… Tylko, że nie miał swoich białych szat, a… Szarą bluzę i dżinsy… Stał w jakimś dziwnym laboratorium i rozmawiał z… - Tu będziemy bezpieczni. Na razie… - powiedziała kobieta o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. - Lucy? Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Pamiętasz, tam w Abstergo… Gdy uciekaliśmy… Ile właściwie było tam Animusów? - Ech… Około setki… To przeznaczone dla innych Templariuszy … Będą ich szkolić na zabójców… Takich jak my… - Po co? - Przygotowują się na wojnę… Wojnę z Asasynami… - Myślisz, że dalej to kontynuują? No wiesz… Porywają Asasynów i... - Tak. Na pewno już mają kolejnego… - Czy komuś oprócz nas udało się stamtąd uciec? - Czternastce i Piętnastce… Zresztą, poznasz ich niedługo. - A co z resztą? - Nie żyją. Rozdział 3 „ W którym mój przodek otrzymuje propozycję zostania zabójcą i ją przyjmuje” - Wstawaj, Osiemnastko! - obudziła mnie Annabeth. - No chodź już! Niechętnie wstałam i udałam się za Annabeth. Cały czas rozmyślałam o moim dziwnym śnie. Gdy dotarłyśmy do sali, oprócz Animusa i komputera zauważyłam także mały, drewniany stolik, na którym leżał talerz z kanapkami. - Dziem dobhy! - przywitał się profesor jedząc swoją kanapkę. Annabeth także sięgnęła po jedną z kanapek i zaczęła ją pochłaniać z nieukrywanym apetytem. Wpatrywałam się jeszcze przez chwilę, jak profesor i Annabeth dokańczają swoje kanapki, po czym podeszłam do Animusa. - A ty co? Nie jesteś głodna? - spytała Annabeth. - J… Ja?- zająknęłam się. - Tak, ty! Przecież musisz coś jeść! Częstuj się. - Annabeth wskazała na talerz z kanapkami. Byłam potwornie głodna, więc z chęcią poczęstowałam się. - Świetnie! - odezwał się profesor, gdy kończyłam moją trzecią kanapkę z serem i szynką - Możemy już zaczynać? Pokiwałam twierdząco głową i położyłam się na Animusie. - Ponownie życzymy miłego seansu… - powiedziała Annabeth, zanim świat zaczął rozmazywać mi się przed oczami. ---- Gdy się ocknęłam, leżałam na ziemi, a dokładniej na dywanie. Pod głową miałam miękką poduszkę. Usiadłam i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Znajdowałam się w małym pomieszczeniu, na końcu którego stała mała fontanna. Zamiast dachu była drewniana krata, obrośnięta pnączami. Naprzeciwko mnie zauważyłam otwarte drzwi, za którymi były półki z pergaminami i mapami. Zapewne był to jakiś sklep. Wstałam i przeszłam przez drzwi. Za ladą po prawej stronie stał mężczyzna. Nie miał lewej ręki. ''- Dzień… Dzień dobry! - przywitałam się grzecznie.'' ''- No! Nareszcie się obudziłaś! Byłaś nieprzytomna z tydzień! - powiedział mężczyzna- Zawsze tak mdlejesz na widok krwi?'' Miałam wrażenie, że lekko się rumienię. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. ''- Nazywam się Malik A-Sayf - przedstawił się. - A ty?'' ''- Marian…'' ''- Marian? A czy to nie jest przypadkiem imię dla chłopców?'' Chyba znowu się zarumieniłam, gdyż Malik ponownie się zaśmiał. ''- Właściwie to może mi pan mówić…'' ''- Po pierwsze; nie „pan”, a Malik. Po prostu. A co do twojego imienia… Może „Mary”?'' ''- Acha… Może być.'' „Mary”, nawet mi się podobało. Malik miał czarne oczy i krótkie, czarne włosy. Nosił białe szaty i czarny płaszcz. Wyglądał dość młodo. ''- W porządku, Mary. Pokażesz mi swoją lewą dłoń?'' Zdziwiłam się nieco tym pytaniem. Malik zaśmiał się. ''- Chcę tylko coś zobaczyć…'' Po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, wyciągnęłam swoją lewą rękę na ladę. Malik mruknął coś pod nosem. Nie wiem co go tak zainteresowało, gdyż moja dłoń była zwyczajną w świecie dłonią, jak u każdego człowieka. No, może oprócz tego, że nie miałam serdecznego palca. Ale nie sądzę by akurat to go tak zainteresowało… ''- Pamiętasz od kiedy nie posiadasz serdecznego palca? '' A jednak. ''- Czy nie uczestniczyłaś w jakiś podejrzanych ceremoniach, podczas których ci go… Usunięto?'' ''- Co? W jakich ceremoniach? Z tego co wiem, to już od dzieciństwa go nie posiadam… A co? Coś nie w porządku?'' ''- Nie, nie… - mruknął. - Tak tylko…'' W oddali usłyszałam donośne bicie dzwonów. ''- Oho! No i po sprawie.'' ''- Jak to: „po sprawie”?'' ''- Mawija nie żyje - usłyszałam głos za sobą.'' Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam mojego wybawcę o brązowych oczach, który ocalił mnie przed pozbawieniem ręki przez strażników, za kradzież, której nie dokonałam. ''- Powiedziała, że palca nie posiada od dzieciństwa - powiedział Malik.'' ''- Jak masz na imię? - spytał mój wybawca.'' ''- M… Mary – wyjąkałam.'' Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, po czym spojrzał na Malika. ''- Myślę, że to przypadek. Rozumiem gdyby straciła go rok, dwa lata temu. Wtedy moglibyśmy podejrzewać, że przeszła inicjację… - westchnął Malik.'' ''- Co? - spytałam.'' ''- Inicjację. To taki… rytuał.'' ''- Ile masz lat?- spytał mój wybawca.'' ''- Trzynaście.'' ''- Hm… - mruknął Malik. - Wiesz Altairze… Nawet jeśli posiada „nasze” umiejętności, choć i tak to mało prawdopodobne, to nie jestem pewien, czy będziemy ją mogli przyjąć do zakonu… W końcu jest… Kobietą. No i oczywiście nie sądzę, by chciała do nas dołączyć… Zresztą, lepiej odstawmy ją już do domu i zapomnijmy o sprawie!'' Mój wybawca, nazwany także przez Malika; „Altairem”, przyjrzał mi się uważnie. ''- Dobrze, więc… Trafisz stąd sama do domu? Jesteśmy w dzielnicy biedoty Jerozolimy…'' ''- Ale… Ale ja nie mam domu…'' ---- ''- A… Asasynów? Ale przecież… To są… - wyjąkałam.'' ''- … Zabójcy - dokończył Malik.'' Jęknęłam cicho. ''- Posłuchaj mnie, Mary - zaczął Altair. - Tak, jesteśmy zabójcami… Ale walczymy w słusznej sprawie. Walczymy o pokój, o dobro ludzi.'' ''- Walczymy z tymi „złymi”- dodał Malik.'' ''- Czasem ktoś musi zginąć, by coś się zmieniło. Nasi najgorsi wrogowie…'' ''- … Templariusze.'' ''- Templariusze chcą zawładnąć nad Ziemią Świętą…'' ''- A my jej bronimy…'' ''- Mary… Możesz do nas dołączyć… Walczyć…'' ''- Z tymi „złymi”…'' ''- I o pokój…'' ''- I o… Co tam jeszcze było Altairze? Nieważne. Powiem to wprost. Albo do nas dołączasz, albo nie. I tyle.'' ''- Chcecie, abym została… Zabójczynią?'' ''- Nie… Chcemy byś została księdzem… - powiedział ironicznie Malik.'' ''- Ja… Ja… - wyjąkałam po chwili milczenia.'' ''- Decyduj się! Ja nie mogłem wybierać, czy chcę być Asasynem, czy nie!'' Zastanawiałam się, jakie dobre strony mogą być w życiu Asasyna. Na razie do głowy przychodziły mi same złe strony życia Asasyna. Wizja zabijania ludzi dla „większego dobra” jakoś mnie nie przekonywała. Ale także nie przekonywała mnie wizja dalszego życia jako złodziejka, lub żebraczka. „Czasem ktoś musi zginąć, by coś się zmieniło”. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Nie chciałam mordować ludzi, ale nie chciałam też wracać do mojego życia z kradzieży i żebractwa. Co miałam wybrać!? Przypomniałam sobie co robią bogate i szanowane kobiety w trudnych sytuacjach. Mdleją. Tak też uczyniłam. ''- Uznajemy to za odpowiedź twierdzącą? - spytał Malik.'' ''- Tak. Tak myślę.'' ---- - Ha! Zapowiada się ciekawie! - powiedziała Annabeth, gdy już opuściłam „Animusa 3.0”. - Lepiej idź już się położyć - zaproponował profesor. Usłuchałam i udałam się do mojego pokoju. Myślałam o dalszych losach tej „Mary” z przeszłości. Gdy zasnęłam przyśnił mi się kolejny, dziwny sen… ---- Widziałam dziesięciu, zakapturzonych mężczyzn w jednakowych, czarnych szatach. Stali przy długim, drewnianym, prostokątnym stole, w wielkiej, zaciemnionej sali, oświetlonej pochodniami. Wymawiali jakieś dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa. Coś jakby; „Dominus” i „Etce” coś tam… I tak ciągle: „Dominus, etce…” Po chwili jeden z mężczyzn stojący na krańcu stołu podniósł obie ręce w górę, a pozostali natychmiast umilkli. - Przyjaciele! - zaczął mężczyzna, opuszczając ręce. - Dzisiaj, nareszcie po tylu latach walki, ostatecznie pokonaliśmy naszych najgorszych wrogów! Obaliliśmy ostatnią bazę wroga, stawiającą nam opór! Wymordowaliśmy wszystkich! Mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. Po komnacie przebiegł dreszcz podniecenia. - Od teraz… - kontynuował mężczyzna - na drodze „Abstergo” nie ma już żadnych przeszkód! Ostatnie niedobitki Asasynów, nie są już w stanie nam zaszkodzić! Jeśli wszystko pójdzie teraz zgodnie z planem, już wkrótce zdobędziemy władzę nad światem! - Czy mam nadal kontynuować sesję z obiektem osiemnastym? - spytał jeden z mężczyzn, który okazał się… Kobietą. - Hm… Jeśli rzeczywiście dzięki temu dowiemy się jak działa „Fragment Edenu 24”… Obiekt osiemnaście może się nam jeszcze przydać… - A gdy skończę? - z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że to była… Annabeth… - Pozbądź się jej. - Jak sobie życzysz… ---- Rozdział 4 „W którym uczę się, a raczej mój przodek, uczy się jak zabijać i zaprzyjaźnia się” - Co za dziwny sen… - powiedziałam sama do siebie, gdy się obudziłam. - O, już wstałaś? - usłyszałam Annabeth. Usiadłam i przeciągnęłam się. - Chodź Osiemnastko! Musimy zacząć już sesję. Udałam się za Annabeth, cały czas rozmyślając nad moim snem. A jeśli to wszystko co mi się śniło był prawdą? I co to za cały „Fragment Edenu”? - Witaj Ma… Osiemnastko! - przywitał się profesor- Możemy już zaczynać? Pokiwałam twierdząco głową i położyłam się na „Animusie 3.0”. - Zaczynamy! - powiedziała Annabeth zanim świat zaczął rozmazywać mi się przed oczami… ---- ''- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytałam gdy się ocknęłam.'' ''- W drodze do Masjafu - odpowiedział Altair.'' Jechaliśmy kłusem na koniu, górską ścieżką. Altair trzymał mnie w siodle przed sobą. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie. ''- Ile czasu byłam nieprzytomna?'' ''- Coś około dwóch godzin.'' ''- To dziwne… - mruknęłam sama do siebie. - Wydawało mi się, że tylko udaję omdlenie.'' ''- Bo udawałaś, ale bardzo profesjonalnie. Masz do tego smykałkę - zażartował.'' ''- A co to właściwie jest ten cały „Masjaf”? Nigdy nie słyszałam o tym mieście…'' ''- To główna siedziba naszego zakonu.'' ''- Zakonu Asasynów?'' ''- Tak.'' ''- Altairze? Jeśli tak mogę się do ciebie zwracać…'' ''- Możesz.'' ''- Ja… Jeszcze nie podziękowałam ci za to, że mnie uratowałeś…'' ''- To był mój obowiązek.'' ''- Mimo tego… Dziękuję…'' Nie odpowiedział. ''- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie… Malik powiedział; „Ja nie mogłem wybierać, czy chcę być Asasynem, czy nie”, to znaczy, że Asasyni nie przystępują do zakonu z własnej woli, tak?'' ''- Kiedyś tak było… Dzieci były siłą zabierane rodzinom i trafiały do zakonu. Ale teraz to się zmieniło. Rodzice wychowują dziecko, do trzynastego roku życia.'' ''- A potem?'' ''- Zabieramy je do zakonu. Tam uczą się naszych zasad, sztuki walki i…'' ''- Zabijania… - dokończyłam.'' ''- Tak. Gdy przejdą inicjację są już pełnoprawnymi zabójcami.'' ''- A czy nadal zabierane są siłą?'' ''- Dzieci? Nie, rodzice decydują, czy dziecko ma zostać Asasynem, tuż po jego narodzinach.'' ''- Ach, tak…'' ''- Czy wszystkie mogą zostać Asasynami?'' ''- Tylko chłopcy.'' ''- Ale, przecież ja jestem dziewczyną!'' ''- Wiele zasad zmieniło się w naszym zakonie… I wciąż się zmieniają.'' ''- A ta cała „inicjacja”?'' ''- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.'' ''- Daleko jeszcze?'' ''- Tak.'' ''- Malik powiedział jeszcze… - kontynuowałam po minucie ciszy- … że „nawet jeśli posiada nasze umiejętności…”. Co to miało znaczyć?'' ''- Asasyni są znacznie szybsi i zwinniejsi od innych, oraz posiadają orli wzrok.'' ''- „Orli wzrok”?'' ''- Tak. Dzięki temu możemy odczytywać emocje i intencje ludzi.'' ''- Na przykład?'' ''- Na przykład możemy łatwo odnaleźć swój cel w tłumie.'' ''- Rany…'' ''- Te umiejętności są przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale odziedziczają je tylko chłopcy.'' ''- Tylko chłopcy?'' ''- No… Raz spotkałem wyjątek.'' ''- Więc do zakonu przyjmujecie tylko chłopców z „umiejętnościami”?'' ''- Nie tylko.'' ''- Chyba trochę się pogubiłam…'' ''- Nie dziwię ci się.'' Wjechaliśmy do małego miasteczka, położonego na zboczu góry. ''- Tutaj zrobimy krótki postój. Muszę się spotkać z informatorem. Napój konie i kup sobie coś do jedzenia - powiedział Altair.'' Zatrzymaliśmy się przed karczmą i zsiedliśmy z konia. Altair wręczył mi kilka monet i wszedł do karczmy. Napoiłam konie, jak kazał i udałam się na spacer po miasteczku. Domy były zbudowane z gliny, a ich dachy stanowiły liście palmowe. Przeszłam przez ciemny zaułek i wyszłam na główny plac miasta. Pośrodku rynku stała stara, kamienna studnia z drewnianym żurawiem. Gdzieniegdzie stały stragany z warzywami, owocami, rybami i mięsem. Wokół nich tłoczyła się spora grupa ludzi. ''- Ryby, świeże ryby!'' ''- Pomarańcze, banany, daktyle! Prosto z sadu!'' Grupa dzieciaków chlapała się nawzajem wodą z kałuży. Miasteczko tętniło życiem. Podeszłam do straganu z owocami i kupiłam sobie parę pomarańczy i kilka daktyli. Zjadłam je ze smakiem i pokręciłam się jeszcze trochę po mieście, przyglądając się mieszkańcom i ich codziennemu życiu. Po chwili wróciłam pod karczmę, czekając na Altaira. ''- Hej, ty! - usłyszałam za sobą.'' Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam trzydziestu zbrojnych mężczyzn. ''- Czy nie widziałaś gdzieś przypadkiem mężczyzny z bronią w białych szatach mnicha? - spytał jeden z nich, stojący na czele.'' ''- N… Nie - wyjąkałam.'' ''- W porządku… Gdy go zobaczysz zwróć się do najbliższego posterunku. To bardzo niebezpieczny morderca…'' ''- Dobrze…'' Zbrojni odwrócili się i udali w stronę rynku. Odetchnęłam z ulgą gdy zniknęli za rogiem. Nagle ktoś położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Zdrętwiałam z przerażenia. Ponownie odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zorientowałam się, że to Altair. ''- Armia pilnuje granicy. Nie możemy od tak po prostu jej przekroczyć. Ciebie zignorują, ale jeśli zobaczą mnie… Hm… Jedź sama. Spotkamy się za granicą – powiedział.'' ''- Co?'' ''- Musimy się rozdzielić. Wskakuj na konia i przekrocz granicę. Dojedziesz do niej tą drogą. Dogonię cię. W porządku?'' ''- Tak, ale…'' ''- No, a teraz jedź!'' ''- Ale… - zaczęłam, lecz jego już nie było.'' Jęknęłam cicho i wsiadłam na konia. Gdyby Altair wysłuchałby mnie do końca, dowiedziałby się, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, trzymam w dłoniach wodze. ---- Okej… Na szczęście wiele razy widziałam jak jeźdźcy ujeżdżają konie. Aby ruszyć, uderzają piętami w uda konia. Tak też uczyniłam. Koń parsknął i ruszył stępem do przodu. Pociągnęłam mocno za lejce i koń stanął. Ponownie uderzyłam piętami w uda konia. Ponownie ruszył. Chwilę później, opanowawszy sztukę skręcania, znalazłam się w drodze do granicy. Jazda konną okazała się o wiele prostsza niż na początku mi się wydawała. Przejechałam paręnaście metrów i wjechałam na skrzyżowanie. ''- No pięknie… - mruknęłam - i którędy teraz!?'' Zaryzykowałam i skręciłam w lewo. Parę metrów dalej spostrzegłam most i stojących na nim kilku strażników. ''- Stać! - zawołał jeden z nich.'' Posłusznie się zatrzymałam. ''- Mam zakaz przepuszczania kogokolwiek do Masjafu!'' ''- Ale ja muszę… - zaczęłam się tłumaczyć.'' ''- Zawróć, albo będziemy zmuszeni użyć siły!'' Westchnęłam i zawróciłam konia. W miarę jak oddalałam się od mostu, do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł. Cóż… Raz się żyje. Momentalnie zawróciłam w stronę mostu i przyśpieszyłam do galopu. Strażnicy zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak, gdy byłam po drugiej stronie mostu. ''- Łapać ją! - wrzasnął jeden z nich, ale ja już byłam daleko za nimi, wciąż pędząc do przodu. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś delikatnie wysuwa lejce z moich dłoni, a koń zwalnia. Przeraziłam się nie na żarty.'' ''- Hm… Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko przyswoisz jazdę konno - usłyszałam za sobą.'' To był Altair. ''- Jak ty… - wyjąkałam.'' Altair zaśmiał się, lecz nie odpowiedział. Muszę przyznać, że Altair budził szacunek w moich oczach. Jak on się przekradł nie zauważony, między strażnikami? I jak to możliwe, że wsiadł na galopującego konia, nie wydając przy tym żadnego szmeru!? Właściwie to nie jestem do końca pewna, czy to aby na pewno jest człowiek. Jechaliśmy jeszcze jakieś z dobre dwie godziny (A może i więcej?) Słońce powoli zbliżało się ku horyzontowi. Przymknęłam oczy. ''- Jesteśmy - powiedział Altair.'' Otworzyłam oczy i zamarłam. ''- Witamy w Masjafie – mruknął.'' ---- Zamek. Nie! Wielka, kamienna twierdza, położona na szczycie góry, skąpana w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Czerwono-białe flagi, powiewające na wietrze. Poniżej twierdzy, małe miasteczko, położone na zboczu góry, także skąpane w pomarańczowym świetle zachodzącego słońca. ''- Rany… To… To jest Masjaf? – spytałam.- Tak. To jest Masjaf - odpowiedział Altair.'' Wjechaliśmy przez drewnianą bramę do miasta. Znaleźliśmy się na rynku. Zmierzchało, więc kupcy zwijali swoje towary, a mieszkańcy rozchodzili się do swoich domów, po długim i ciężkim dniu pracy. Wjechaliśmy na górę, klucząc wąskimi uliczkami miasta. Zatrzymaliśmy się tuż przed bramą prowadzącą do twierdzy. Zsiedliśmy z konia i weszliśmy na główny dziedziniec. Znajdowały się tu poniszczone, słomiane kukły (zapewne pełniące rolę napastników, podczas treningów), oraz mały placyk, otoczony drewnianą barierką. Wzdrygnęłam się na widok czerwonej kałuży krwi, na jego środku. Weszliśmy po schodach do wnętrza twierdzy. Znaleźliśmy się w ogromnej sali, po bokach której stał rząd półek z przeróżnymi księgami. Przed nami znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę, nie weszliśmy jednak po nich, lecz skręciliśmy w drzwi po lewej stronie, koło półek z księgami. Szliśmy długim korytarzem, oświetlonym pochodniami. Zastanawiałam się czemu w owej twierdzy jest tak pusto. Od kiedy przekroczyłam bramę, nie spotkałam tu żywej duszy! Właśnie miałam się o to spytać Altaira, gdy wtem, niespodziewanie usłyszałam czyjeś szybkie kroki, dochodzące zza ściany. Nagle ktoś otworzył szeroko drzwi po mojej lewej (które dopiero teraz zauważyłam) i wybiegł zza nich wpadając prosto na mnie. Oboje przewróciliśmy się, a ja ze złości wrzasnęłam: ''- Hej! Uważaj, ty… - nie dokończyłam.'' ---- ''- Ja… Ja… Najmocniej przepraszam… - wyjąkał chłopak, który na mnie wpadł.'' Miał morskie oczy i krótkie, blond włosy sterczące na wszystkie strony w kompletnym nieładzie. Był mniej więcej w moim wieku. Wstał, otrzepał się i wyciągnął ku mnie rękę. Prychnęłam i wstałam sama, po czym również otrzepałam się z kurzu. Dopiero po chwili chłopak zauważył Altaira, który obojętnie przyglądał się całemu spektaklowi. Chłopak momentalnie zbladł po czym padł na kolana i zaczął się jąkać: ''- Ja… Nie chciałem… Proszę o wybaczenie… To się więcej nie powtórzy…'' Altair odpowiedział skinięciem głowy. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, wstał, jeszcze raz skłonił się Altairowi (I mnie!), po czym wybiegł z korytarza. ---- ''- Rany… O mały włos nie wybuchnę łam śmiechem, gdy ten chłopak zbladł na twój widok. Wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha! - zaśmiałam się.'' Altair nie odpowiedział. Skręciliśmy w drzwi, zza których wybiegł ów chłopak, wpadając po drodze na mnie i przeszliśmy kolejnym, długim korytarzem, oświetlonym pochodniami. ''- To tutaj - wskazał ogromne, drewniane drzwi, Altair - Chodź za mną. '' Altair otworzył szeroko drzwi. Zza pleców Altaira, dostrzegłam dużą komnatę, pośrodku której stał okrągły stół. Przy stole siedziało trzech mężczyzn w białych szatach i czarnych płaszczach jak u Malika. Gdy spostrzegli Altaira, natychmiast wstali, skłonili się nisko i chórem powiedzieli: ''- Mistrzu…'' Zaraz… „Mistrzu”? ---- ''- Mistrzu, Templariusze… - zaczął jeden z mężczyzna, po czym przerwał i skierował swój wzrok na mnie. Pozostali mężczyźni także poczęli lustrować mnie wzrokiem.'' ''- Kto to jest? - spytał ów mężczyzna, który przed chwilą, zaczął coś mówić o „Templariuszach”.'' ''- Twój nowy uczeń - odpowiedział Altair.'' ''- Ale, Mistrzu… Przecież to kobieta!'' ''- Przyjrzyj się jej, Farisie…'' ''- Przykro mi Mistrzu, ale nie widzę w niej nic specjalnego… - skrzywił się „Faris”.'' Z trudem dostrzegłam jego twarz w słabym świetle pochodni. Szpeciła ją blizna, rozciągnięta od jego lewego kącika ust, do jego prawego ucha. ''- Nie możemy przyjąć jej do zakonu! Wiem, że zmieniłeś zasady, Mistrzu, ale to nasza tradycja! Do zakonu przystępują tylko chłopcy… Tradycji nie można, od tak sobie zmieniać! - zezłościł się Faris.'' ''- Wszystko się zmienia Farisie… I nic na to nie możemy poradzić. Dziś jesteśmy wielkim zakonem, jutro pozostanie z nas tylko garstka banitów, wygnańców… W przyszłości, następny Mistrz naszego zakonu, zmieni zasady ustalone przeze mnie. Wszystko się zmienia… Nie mamy na to wpływu…'' Faris westchnął. ''- Przyjrzyj się jej jeszcze raz, Farisie… Przyjrzyj się jej uważnie… Poznajesz? - spytał Altair.'' Na usta ciskało mi się z milion pytań, ale rozsądek kazał mi milczeć. Faris i pozostali mężczyźni wymienili pomiędzy sobą znaczące spojrzenia. ''- Przykro nam, Mistrzu… Ale jeśli twoją wolą jest… Aby ta kobieta została członkinią zakonu… Niech tak będzie…'' Altair westchnął i zwrócił się twarzą ku mnie. ''- Dołączysz do grupy Farisa. Jutro rozpoczniesz trening.'' ---- Nie pamiętam jak znalazłam się w małej izdebce, pozbawionej mebli (nie licząc marnego łóżka) i z jednym, obszernym oknem. Wiedziałam tylko, że jestem wykończona i padam z nóg. Położyłam się i natychmiast zasnęłam. ---- Rano obudziło mnie donośne bicie dzwonów. Wstałam z łóżka i przeciągnęłam się. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zanim zdążyłam powiedzieć „proszę”, do pokoju wszedł Faris. W świetle dnia, wyglądał o wiele mniej przerażająco niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Miał piwne oczy i proste, czarne włosy, sięgające mu do ramion. Wyglądał na jakieś trzydzieści - czterdzieści lat. ''- Chodź! – powiedział.'' Przetarłam oczy i udałam się za Farisem. Przeszliśmy długim korytarzem i skręciliśmy w drzwi, zza których poprzedniego dnia wypadł tamten chłopak (po drodze wpadając na mnie). Weszliśmy do wielkiej sali, oświetlonej wielkim żyrandolem. Stał tu rząd długich, drewnianych stołów, przy których siedzieli mężczyźni w biało-szarych szatach, przepasani czerwoną tkaniną, wyjadających coś z płaskich misek. Pachniało tu spalenizną i jeszcze jakimś dziwnym, nieznanym mi zapachem. Na końcu sali, pod oknami, zauważyłam stół, przy którym siedziało około dziesięciu chłopców, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Jako jedyni na sali nie mieli jeszcze misek z jedzeniem i nie byli ubrani w biało-szare szaty. Nosili podarte spodnie, jak ja i białe koszule. Był to także jedyny stół, przy którym zostało jeszcze trochę wolnych miejsc. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz po sali, wypatrując Altaira, ale nigdzie nie mogłam go wypatrzeć. Faris wskazał mi stół, przy którym siedziało dziesięciu chłopców. Przysiadłam się do nich. Usiadłam na końcu stołu, przy jednym z chłopców, którego od razu rozpoznałam. Chłopak o blond włosach i morskich oczach, który wpadł na mnie wczoraj wieczorem. Gdy mnie zobaczył, speszył się i wbił wzrok w blat stołu. Spojrzałam na pozostałych chłopców. Gdyby umieli zabijać wzrokiem, już dawno byłabym martwa. ''- Hej! Michaelo! Na nią wczoraj wpadłeś? - spytał chłopak o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach.'' „Michaelo” pokiwał twierdząco głową, nie odrywając wzroku od blatu. ''- I na serio była z Mistrzem? - spytał piegowaty chłopak, siedzący koło Michaela.'' Michaelo ponownie pokiwał twierdząco głową. ''- Phi! Ona nawet godziny nie wytrzyma w zakonie! - zaśmiał się chłopak o ciemnobrązowych oczach i czarnych, bujnych włosach.'' Był starszy od reszty. Wyglądał na jakieś czternaście… może piętnaście lat. ''- Nie wierzę, że Mistrz przyjął ją do naszego zakonu… - powiedział pryszczaty chłopak o brązowych włosach i szarych oczach.'' Po chwili podano nam miski z kaszą. Wszyscy chłopcy rzucili się na nie z nieukrywanym apetytem. Jedynie ja i Michaelo nie tknęliśmy naszych porcji. Michaelo lustrował mnie wzrokiem, podczas gdy ja bawiłam się łyżką. Nie miałam apetytu. Ponownie spojrzałam na Michaela, który od razu odwrócił wzrok. Zauważyłam, że wyglądał dość mizernie przy reszcie chłopców. Był mniej więcej mojego wzrostu i miał jeszcze chłopięce rysy twarzy. Jeszcze raz przyjrzałam się wszystkim chłopcom przy stole. Wymyśliłam dla nich ksywki: dla chłopca o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach; „Rudy”, dla piegowatego; „Piegowaty”, dla pryszczatego; „Pryszczaty”, dla chłopca z czarnymi, bujnymi włosami i ciemnobrązowymi oczami, który wyglądał na najstarszego z wszystkich zebranych wokół stołu; „Starszak”, dla najmłodszego (przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało), a dla pozostałych; „Chudy”, „Twardziel”, „Zezik”, „Brzydal” i „Wielkolud” (był najwyższy z nas wszystkich). Pryszczaty, Piegowaty i Rudy szeptali coś między sobą, a reszta w spokoju kończyła swoją porcje kaszy. Gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, udaliśmy się za Farisem na dziedziniec. Szłam na końcu grupy chłopców, którzy co chwila odwracali się, spoglądali na mnie i śmieli się wspólnie. Michaelo szedł w odstępie od nas. Zwolniłam kroku, aby mógł mnie dogonić. Zastanawiałam się jak do niego zagadać. Szliśmy ramię w ramię i miałam nadzieję, że tym razem nie speszy się na mój widok. ''- Nie przejmuj się nimi - niespodziewanie odezwał się Michaelo.'' ''- Hę? - zdziwiłam się.'' ''- Ze mnie też się nabijali jak trafiłem do zakonu. Spójrz na mnie! Same kości… Na początku ledwie unosiłem miecz!'' ''- Acha… - nie umiałam wymyślić nic lepszego.'' ''- Miałaś fart, że spotkałaś naszego Mistrza. Ja widziałem go tylko z dwa razy w życiu! A tak w ogóle to jestem Michaelo, ale możesz mi mówić „Mike”. - Michaelo uśmiechnął się do mnie. - A ty?'' ''- Ja? Marian, ale możesz mi mówić „Mary” - odwzajemniłam uśmiech.'' ''- Miło mi cię poznać Mary - podał mi rękę Mike.'' ---- - Jak zapewne zauważyłaś, byłaś znacznie dłużej w „Animusie 3.0”, niż zwykle - powiedział profesor, gdy wyszłam z Animusa. - Na dodatek, Annabeth usprawniła „Animusa 3.0”, dzięki czemu będziesz mogła się z nami kontaktować podczas sesji. - Spróbuję jeszcze popracować nad stałym łączem. Na pewno czasem masz wrażenie, że wszystko zaraz się rozpadnie i rozpłynie w powietrzu - stwierdziła Annabeth. - No, a teraz sio! Udałam się w stronę mojej sypialni, ale podczas gdy szłam korytarzem, świat zawirował mi przed oczami, a w głowie zakręciło mi się tak, że musiałam oprzeć się o ścianę korytarza, aby się nie przewrócić. Nagle metal, o który się opierałam, zamienił się w chłodny, kamienny mur, a za sobą usłyszałam rżenie konia. Natychmiast się odwróciłam, ale znów znalazłam się w ciasnym korytarzu, o metalowych ścianach. Przetarłam oczy i udałam się przez szklane drzwi do mojej sypialni. - To pewnie przez zmęczenie - zapewniłam sama siebie. Padłam na łóżko i od razu zasnęłam. Byłam wykończona. Na szczęście tej nocy nie śniły mi się żadne, dziwne sny… Rozdział 5 " W którym uczę się... Argh... Znaczy się; mój przodek się uczy... Ciągle mi się myli... W którym mój przodek uczy się jak przetrwać w Zakonie i trochę podrasta… Wrzasnęłam na całe gardło, gdy jak się obudziłam, ujrzałam pochylonego nade mną mężczyznę z nożem w ręku. Do pokoju wpadła Annabeth, a mężczyzna zniknął. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Co się stało!? - spytała przerażona Annabeth. - Chyba mam halucynacje... – jęknęłam. - Czy trwają dłużej niż 30 sekund? - Nie... Chyba... Annabeth westchnęła. - To znaczy, że to tylko efekt uboczny przebywania w "Animusie 3.0". Niedługo halucynacje powinny zaniknąć – powiedziała. - To dobrze... - mruknęłam, wstałam z łóżka i udałam się do sali z "Animusem 3.0", na kolejną „sesję”... ---- ''- Ty! Tak, ty! Do ciebie mówię! Jak ty masz na imię? - spytał Faris.'' ''- Mary… - wyjąkałam.'' ''- Dobra… „Mary”… Walczysz z Nazirem…'' ''- Co?'' ''- No… Wskakuj na arenę!'' ''- Ja!?'' ''- Nie, Święty Jerzy… No, oczywiście, że ty! Dalej!'' Jęknęłam cicho i przeskoczyłam przez płot, odgradzający „arenę”, czyli mały placyk, na którym odbywały się walki treningowe. Faris wręczył mi miecz, który z trudem uniosłam. Wokół areny zebrała się, prócz nowicjuszy, spora grupka ludzi. Okazało się, że walki, są także tutejszą atrakcją, ale to chyba znacznie lepsze niż wieszanie ludzi, lub spalanie ich żywcem… Po tym drugim, zawsze miałam mdłości. '' ''- Nazir! Chodź no tu! - krzyknął Faris. Na teren areny wszedł, potężnie zbudowany chłopak, którego przezwałam „Wielkoludem”. ''- Nie masz z nim szans… - syknął Michaelo. - Unikaj jego ciosów i poczekaj, aż się zmęczy… Wtedy zaatakuj!'' ''- Świetnie… - mruknęłam.'' Problem w tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, trzymałam w dłoniach miecz. ---- Nazir, także otrzymał miecz, a Faris dał znak, że można rozpocząć walkę. Nazir uniósł miecz i zaszarżował w moją stronę. W ostatniej chwili oskoczyłam, unikając ciosu. Nazir ponownie zaszarżował w moją stronę, a ja ponownie odskoczyłam, przed ciosem. ''- Będziesz tak skakać po arenie przez cały czas, czy odważysz się wreszcie zaatakować? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Faris.'' Odważyłam się zaatakować. Z trudem uniosłam miecz w górę i zamachnęłam się na Nazira. Bez trudu zablokował mój atak i kontratakował, robiąc piruet i zadając mi cios w lewy bark. Jęknęłam z bólu i upadłam na kolana, upuszczając miecz. Nazir kompletnie się nie przejął, że jęczę z bólu i krzyczę: ''- Poddaję się!'' Ponownie uniósł miecz do góry, z zamiarem zadania mi kolejnego ciosu. Faris spokojnie przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Z opresji, wyciągnął mnie Michaelo (!), wrzeszcząc: ''- Przestań!'' I skacząc w stronę Nazira. Obaj się przewrócili. ''- Chcesz ją zabić!? - wrzasnął Michaelo.'' Nazir nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo, a pozostali chłopcy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Faris mruknął coś po nosem, po czym machnął ręką, w stronę tłumowi gapiów, przyglądających się całemu widowiskowi. Ludzie wokół „areny”, rozeszli się, a chłopcy poczęli szeptać coś między sobą. '' ''- Michaelo! Skoro tak bardzo polubiłeś tę „damę”… - zaczął Faris. Dobiegł mnie stłumiony chichot chłopców. ''- … To zabierz ją do swojego pokoju i opatrz jej rany. Chyba jako jedyny z grupy nie zwiałeś z lekcji pierwszej pomocy… - Faris znacząco spojrzał na Michaelo.'' Michaelo wstał otrzepał się, skłonił nisko i pomógł mi wstać. ''- Dzię… Dzięki… - mruknęłam.'' ''- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział Michaelo.'' ---- ''- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - spytałam gdy szliśmy długim korytarzem Zakonu.'' Michaelo wzruszył ramionami. ''- Hm… Na serio chcesz wiedzieć? - spytał.'' ''- No…'' ''- Mistrz kazał mi mieć na Ciebie oko…'' ''- Hę?'' ''- Powiedział, żebym nie pozwolił im cię zabić.'' ''- Acha… Dlaczego wybrał akurat ciebie?'' ''- A bo ja wiem? Może dlatego, że jestem inny…'' ''- Inny? '' ''- Nie jestem tacy jak reszta chłopców w Zakonie… W przeciwieństwie do nich, nigdy nie wagaruję, zawsze jestem uczciwy, oraz nigdy nie jestem dla nikogo wredny… - westchnął.'' ''- Też ci dokuczali, prawda?'' Nie odpowiedział. ''- To tutaj - powiedział Michaelo po długiej ciszy.'' Stanęliśmy przed masywnymi drzwiami, a Michaelo nacisnął klamkę i otworzył je szeroko. ''- Tylko bez paniki… - mruknął.'' Zamarłam. ---- Po pokoju przewalały się sterty papierów, oraz ksiąg, a na ścianach wisiały projekty broni, dziwnych maszyn, oraz strojów. Pod sufitem podwieszone były różnorodne, drewniane kule podpisane; „Ziemia”, „Księżyc”, oraz „Słońce”. Na komodzie koło łóżka Michaela, leżały dwa modele drewnianych skrzydeł. Spod sterty ksiąg i papierów, nie można było dostrzec, choćby skrawka podłogi. Czyli ogólnie mówiąc - panował totalny chaos. Michaelo jednym ruchem ręki strącił papiery zagracające łóżko i nakazał mi usiąść. Posłusznie usiadłam, ze zdumieniem rozglądając się po pokoju. Kompletnie nie zwróciłam uwagi, gdy Michaelo obwiązywał bandażami mój bark. Życie w zakonie toczyło się własnym rytmem. Codziennie szkoliłam się w walce, a co noc wybierałam się na długie spacery po dachach zakonu, wraz z Michaelem. Z przyjemnością oglądaliśmy wschody słońca, siedząc na dachu jednej z wież, twierdzy. Spędzałam z Michaelem wszystkie wolne chwile. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zwierzyłam się mu już z wszystkich moich sekretów, a on mi, ze swoich. Byliśmy nierozłączni. Tylko on potrafił mnie w pełni zrozumieć. Chłopaki na nasz widok śpiewali: „Zakochana para! Mary i Michaelo!”, ale my tylko wzruszaliśmy ramionami i kompletnie się tym nie przejmowaliśmy. Okazało się, że Michaelo wcale nie chciał zostać Asasynem. Wolał być wynalazcą, albo medykiem. Mimo tego postanowił pozostać w zakonie, do czasu gdy zakończy naukę. Na pytanie: „Dlaczego wciąż chcesz pozostać w zakonie?”, odpowiadał: „Ponieważ muszę chronić pewną damę, która beze mnie nie dałaby sobie rady.”. Wiedziałam o jaką „damę” chodzi, więc zamiast komentować, szturchnęłam go w bok. Mijały miesiące, a ja coraz lepiej władałam mieczem. Pokonałam już wszystkich chłopaków (niestety wiąż nie mogę zwyciężyć z Farisem), z którymi ćwiczyłam. Byłam najszybsza i najbardziej zwinna w całym zakonie (oprócz Altaira). Umiałam wtapiać się w cień - znikać. Potrafiłam bezszelestnie zakraść się do pokoju Altaira i bez przeszkód w nim myszkować. Najbardziej interesował mnie pewien złoty przedmiot. Z wyglądu przypominający jabłko… ---- ''- Wiesz jak nas wychłostają, gdy nas nakryją?! - krzyknął Michaelo.'' ''- Cicho! Jeśli będziesz tak wrzeszczeć, to na pewno nas przyłapią! - warknęłam. - Pamiętasz jak się umawialiśmy?'' Michaelo skinął twierdząco głową. Założyłam się z chłopakami z zakonu, że niezauważona zakradnę się do gabinetu Altaira i wykradnę stamtąd dowolny przedmiot. Problem w tym, że Altair przebywał w swoim gabinecie aż nazbyt często i rzadko kiedy go opuszczał. Na szczęście tym razem udał się na zebranie „wielkiej trójcy”, czyli jego trzech doradców, z którymi omawia jakieś „ważne” sprawy. Michaelo jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła i dał mi znak, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Bezszelestnie przemknęłam do drzwi gabinetu, przez mroczny korytarz, gdzieniegdzie oświetlony pochodniami. Sięgnęłam do kieszeni i wyciągnęłam z nich pęk kluczy, które „wykupiliśmy” na jakiś czas, za parę miedziaków, od klucznika. Na szczęście klucznik pokazał nam, które klucze są do których drzwi, inaczej mielibyśmy z tym mały kłopot. Wsunęłam odpowiedni klucz do zamka drzwi i przekręciłam go. Drzwi skrzypnęły i odstąpiły. Wślizgnęłam się do środka i po cichu zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Znalazłam się w małej izdebce zasypanej, podobnie jak u Mika, stosami książek. Przemknęłam obok stosów książek i podeszłam do biurka. Moją uwagę przykuł owalny, złoty przedmiot, wyglądem przypominający jabłko… Wyciągnęłam ku niemu rękę, gdy wtem usłyszałam: ''- Ładnie to tak szperać po czyichś pokojach? - usłyszałam za sobą. '' Zamarłam. Po chwili powoli odwróciłam się na pięcie. To nie był Altair. Ujrzałam przed sobą młodego chłopaka, niewiele starszego ode mnie. Miał może z… szesnaście lat…? Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Miał długie czarne włosy, związane w kucyk i piwne oczy. Uśmiechał się kpiąco. ''- Pytam się, czy ładnie to tak szperać po czyichś pokojach - powtórzył chłopak i uniósł brwi.'' To ciekawe… Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam, chociaż dam głowę, że znam wszystkich w zakonie. ''- Ja… Ten… Tego… - wyjąkałam.'' Ku mojemu zdziwieniu chłopak zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i mrugnął do mnie. ''- Nie widziałem, żeby ktoś wchodził do tego pokoju - od razu zrozumiałam aluzję. '' Uśmiechnęłam się w podzięce i ruszyłam pośpiesznie ku drzwiom. ''- Acha i jakby co, to jestem Zero! - krzyknął za mną chłopak, gdy…'' ---- - Wstawaj! - usłyszałam i podniosłam się szybko z Animusa. Przed oczyma majaczył mi jeszcze tajemniczy chłopak i stosy książek w gabinecie Altaira. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś wpija paznokcie w moją rękę i szarpie nią. - Nie mamy czasu! - warknęła Annabeth. Mówiąc to złapała mnie swoim drugim szponem i ściągnęła z Animusa. Chciałam spytać się czemu moja sesja została tak nagle przerwana, bowiem wciągnęły mnie losy mojej imienniczki z przeszłości. Moje słowa zagłuszył jednak przeraźliwy huk i odgłos wystrzałów. Po chwili rozbrzmiał kolejny huk, a w powietrze uniosła się potężna fala dymu i kurzu. Zasłoniłam ręką usta i kaszlnęłam. Dym palił w oczy. Poczułam jak Annabeth ciągnie mnie za rękę i krzyczy: - Biegnij! - przerażona pobiegłam za Annabeth, która coraz mocniej wpijała szpony w moją rękę. Strzały świstały mi tuż koło głowy. Przerażenie ogarnęło mnie całkowicie. Straciłam orientacje. Nie wiedziałam gdzie biegniemy, co się z nami dzieje i gdzie jesteśmy. Wpadłam w panikę. Czułam tylko, że nagle grunt uciekł mi z pod nóg, przez co momentalnie straciłam równowagę. Na szczęście szybko ją odzyskałam, orientując się, że zbiegamy w dół po schodach. Nagle dym rozrzedził się, a my wbiegłyśmy przez otwarte na oścież drzwi do szerokiego korytarza na ścianach, którego widniał napis: „1 PIĘTRO”. Poczułam, że Annabeth zwolniła uścisk, a po chwili całkowicie mnie puściła. Zatrzymałam się, wraz z nią. Annabeth dyszała ciężko. Po chwili upadła na kolana. Po jej nodze ciekła strużka krwi. - Biegnij… - wydyszała. - Ratuj swoje życie. Ale nie mogłam. Nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Wpatrywałam się w Annabeth jak zaklęta. Annabeth zaklęła, ale zagłuszył ją kolejny huk. - Biegnij do cholery! – wrzasnęła. - Rozumiesz?! Zginiesz, jeśli tu zostaniesz! Uciekaj i ratuj siebie! Zabiją Cię! Uciekaj jak najdalej, jesteś asasynką, poradzisz sobie… A teraz biegnij prosto tym korytarzem i nie waż się odwracać! Kapujesz?! Niepewnie kiwnęłam głową. Usłyszałam czyjeś podniesione głosy. - Biegnij, już tu są! - krzyknęła przez płacz Annabeth. Głosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze. - Biegnij! Nogi miałam jak z waty. Annabeth zawyła, resztkami sił uniosła się na nogi i spoliczkowała mnie. Po chwili oparła się rękoma o ścianę. - Weź się w garść, dziewczyno… - tym razem powiedziała to stanowczo, ale łagodniej. Policzek nieco mnie otrzeźwił. Nie zastanawiałam się długo. Odwróciłam się i pognałam przed siebie. Biegnąc szlochałam nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Łzy utrudniały mi widzenie, ale strach dodawał mi skrzydeł. Głosy stawały się coraz cichsze. Skręciłam w korytarz w lewo i zamarłam. Naprzeciwko mnie stał terrorysta w czarnym stroju i w czarnej masce, zakrywającej twarz. Jęknęłam cicho i puściłam się biegiem przez pierwsze drzwi po mojej lewej. - Stój! - krzyknął terrorysta, a po chwili rozległy się strzały. Serce waliło mi jak opętane. Potknęłam się i upadłam. Chciałam się podnieść, ale nie mogłam. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że leżę w kałuży krwi. Ból zagłuszył strach i przerażenie. Świat powoli zaczął rozmazywać mi się przed oczami, zupełnie jak w Animusie… Po chwili nastała ciemność, a ja nie czułam już niczego prócz zapachu krwi. CDN,następne rozdziały będą krótkie, ponieważ w tamtych pomagała mi przyjaciółka i kuzynka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach